<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yarrifel Enchantress by madonaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914147">The Yarrifel Enchantress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madonaii/pseuds/madonaii'>madonaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Ranboo being memory boy, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madonaii/pseuds/madonaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiraeth, an isolated enderman hybrid who lives in the icy Yarrifel tundra, was cast out from the kingdom after the crowning of the new king. Hiraeth turns away any brave soul that attempts to look for her. There's nothing she would desire more than to continue her study of herbal remedies, potion brewing, healing and the arcane. But then she meets Ranboo, lost in the snow, and unexpectedly finds herself in a new friendship.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Perhaps she didn't have to be alone anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Yarrifel Enchantress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Ranboo focused 3rd POV]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damnit," he grumbles, voice strained and shrill as he treads harshly through the dense snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo pulls his coat tighter around himself, eyes fluttering up at the rapidly darkening forest and down to the map he handles shakily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows he's lost. He knows that the sun is moments away from setting beneath the horizon, which would eventually leave him stranded in the dense thicket until the morning came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hours of searching for anything; <em>anything</em> that will direct him home to Techno and Phil, he finds nothing. Ranboo can't even recognise which way was which.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After scrambling through the trees and reaching to pull up his hood, the snow begins to fall. Small clouds of shaded white and cream crystals fly around Ranboo's shivering frame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls out his compass, stopping the noise of footfall against snow for a few moments. Ranboo glances around, heading north. </p>
<p>
  <em>At least I know what direction I'm going.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn't take long for Ranboo to grow exhausted, eyes drooping heavily at each movement he makes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo heaved. He feels his body temperature drop rapidly. He staggers forward.</p>
<p>He is out of supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No food, no water. Only the small amount of uncooked meat he had left the house for, dangling at his hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is lost, but this time he knows it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind races. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What if I never make it back?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo takes another step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What if I die out here?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I can't die, </em>Ranboo thinks, <em>not like this. Not yet. It's too soon. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ranboo mutters to himself, he turned a corner on the non-existent path through the snow.</p>
<p>He stops, staring at the cottage. A small, faint trail of light creeps along the falling snow, casting itself onto what little vegetation is visible through various large windows, lined with potted plants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope sparks in Ranboo's senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn't until Ranboo begins to walk closer up toward the cottage that he realises the woman sitting neatly at a beautifully crafted black patio table, sipping from a teacup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops approaching as she meets his gaze, setting down her teacup onto its saucer, a line of steam rising from whatever liquid is held within the porcelain. Clouds of purple particles swirl around the woman, and as Ranboo stares he notices her features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's hard to tell the colours from afar due to the distance and lighting, but her hair seems to be dual-toned, the left side of her hair cascading down her chest in a gorgeous chestnut colour, the right a deep purple shade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purple hair pools in front of her right face, yet as she tucks the strands behind her ear, Ranboo notices it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole top half right of her face is a deep grey, almost as if it is a birthmark or discolouration. However, it doesn't seem like it would be possible as the rest of her skin is contrastingly different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her right eye is the same shade as her hair, yet it seems to glow with the backlighting emitting from what Ranboo presumes is her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fixation is broken as the woman speaks,</p>
<p>"Can I help you?" she calls, raising her tone ever so slightly so he could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stands, pulling her coat shut to keep out the cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo just stands there, shellshocked. Yet manages to stammer out a response, "Oh-- uhm--" he begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Great start Ranboo, </em>he thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just got a bit lost and won't be able to get home until the sun rises," Ranboo explains, jaw chattering, freezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the woman's eyes narrow, then soften ever so slightly as she examines him with her gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are a hybrid?" she questions curtly, stepping closer so she wouldn't have to shout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo thinks for a moment and blinks as the woman comes closer. He inhales sharply as he notices her height. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Essentially half a foot taller than me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-- oh-- uh yes I am," Ranboo responds, "will that be a problem?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman chuckles briefly, almost as if to herself, and leans down to meet Ranboo at eye level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo flinches, shutting his eyes in response, yet opens them shakily to see the half enderman shake her head to confirm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifts her head back to its comfortable height and fetches her teapot. Ranboo watches her nervously, still shivering violently. He shakes a dusting of snow off of his shoulder in frustration, yet continues to watch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After retrieving the porcelain tea set, the woman stands in the doorway to the cottage, looking back at Ranboo expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinks and splutters out, "oh! Right! Okay-- coming," and races after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside the warmly lit interior, the woman closes the door with a thud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo peers around the space, eyes flickering from the fireplace at the back of the room to the various pots and pans stacked neatly in the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman weaves her way toward the kitchen space, which was lined with hanging herbs and plants. The slight crackle of the fire was enough to distract Ranboo while the woman cleaned the tea set and placed it neatly next to what looked to be plates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," she says finally, catching Ranboo's attention, "my apologies, please, take a seat." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She points to a comfortable set of two chairs and a table located in the corner of the room. Ranboo gives her an empathetic smile and claims his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, let's begin with introductions," the woman hums as she herself sits down. "My name is Hiraeth, this is my home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo clears his throat gently once the woman-- Hiraeth-- had finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Ranboo," he introduces. "I live nearby with my friends and was on my way home after hunting. But, I got a bit lost."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo laughs at himself quietly, yet Hiraeth remains silent, unfazed by the weak attempt of humour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, Ranboo. I am willing to permit you to seek refuge at my home while you regather your supplies," she explains coldly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiraeth folds her hands elegantly, setting her head on the centre point, the particles continuing in circling her form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair converse for a while. Hiraeth explains to her fellow hybrid that she was banished when the new king began to rule which, she learns moments later, had died months before Ranboo even moved to Yarrifel, the tundra. Ranboo informs Hiraeth-- who insists that Ranboo calls her Hira for easier communication-- about how the new king, Tubbo, has released all banishments that were not reasonable, such include the banishment of hybrids like them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hira provides Ranboo with food and whatever warmer clothing she had around the cottage, led him to a spare room and disappeared with the shut of a door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, he was alone, staring at the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo was startled, <em>another hybrid? </em>he thinks, mind wandering as his eyes examine the dark stone and wood ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What if she's like me? Alone? Does she know any other hybrids? Maybe they're my family-- </em>his head hurts, rubbing his eyes after hours of lying awake and slipping out of the bed, Ranboo slithers out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he's standing there alone in the hallway, retracing his steps to where the fireplace is barely embers and where Hiraeth had insisted he place his coat. He peers around, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. Ranboo finds his eyes wandering to the kitchen countertop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smoothes his hand along what looks to be polished diorite. Ranboo hums quietly in approval, and peers around the kitchen space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Where's the teapot?  </em>Ranboo thinks, finding the porcelain set gone from where Hira had set it earlier that evening. He taps his chin in confusion and blinks as he hears a small noise from outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tap </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tap</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tap</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo freezes, only moving a few moments later to peer through the sheer, pale curtains to see the familiar purple particles and Hira stirring a cup filled with a warm-toned liquid. She takes a sip, and Hiraeth looks back up to the stars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo waits a few seconds and opens the door as quietly as he can, but the creak of the old wood doesn't help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," Hiraeth turns to face him, almost spilling her drink in surprise. Hira sets the teacup down onto its respective saucer. "Ranboo, what're you doing awake? It's awfully late." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo shuffles his feet, "I guess I just had too much on my mind-- I've never met another enderman hybrid before." He sits in the seat next to Hiraeth, and she nods slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand it may be fairly overwhelming. And saying that most of the hybrids would've scattered around the kingdom of Ularon and beyond after Schlatt's coronation, I understand it might be difficult even knowing of another hybrid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo nods, "The only person I've met somewhat close to being a hybrid was Fundy. We were good friends before I left for Yarrifel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Hira lifts a brow at Ranboo, "I see. I'm guessing he wasn't an enderman, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, right no. He's a fox."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stay in silence for a moment, Hiraeth taking a long sip from her teacup, re-lifting her head to look at the sky. Her eyes glitter in the light, and Ranboo copies the motion, staring in wonder at the various constellations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's pretty, isn't it?" Hiraeth smiles, setting down her now empty cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you get to see this every night? It seems so much better out here in the forest rather than in the middle of nothing," Ranboo questions, eyes not moving off of the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Most nights, unless it's cloudy," Hira answers gently. "Do you not get to see this?" she asks, swapping her gaze to Ranboo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sometimes," Ranboo starts, "not every night as you do sadly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," she replies easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't mind though. Most of the time I need to go do chores. It's hard sometimes, saying that I'm the only one out of the three of my friends who can visit the kingdom," Ranboo yawns. "They make me do their chores all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiraeth chuckled, "I can imagine that would be hard. I hardly leave my home, but when I do I go to smaller nearby towns."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Ranboo nodded gently, and for the first time in a while, he felt truly safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe this won't be too bad after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I just think I'll introduce myself.<br/>My name is Madonaii (pronounced "Ma-dough-nye") but you can call me Mado or Naii! I'm just a funky person who enjoys the DreamSMP, writing and fanfiction! If you have any questions about the story, lore, world, characters, etc, shoot me a message on instagram/twitter (@madonaii_) or on discord (@madonaii#3381).</p>
<p>please stay safe and healthy! see you next chapter!<br/>-mado</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>